


By The Boab Tree

by andthestarswillraindown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Songfic, javid - Freeform, oof what else do i put, ultimate gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarswillraindown/pseuds/andthestarswillraindown
Summary: There's something called a soulmate journal and you write your life in it. Then, when you die, you find it in your next life and read it to find your soulmate again.Or: The adventures of Jack Kelly and David Jacobs throughout three of their lives.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor Racetrack Higgins/Spot Conlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. 1899

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David's adventures in 1899.

_ **Sing and I will hear you, no matter where you are** _

It was 1899. 

David sighed, a smile playing on his lips. All he could think about was one person.

Jack Kelly.

_ **A song to light the darkest night and guide me from a far** _

He sighed, closing his eyes. He really should get some sleep. But his brain had different plans.

He was so beautiful. His hair was so fluffy and his eyes were so sparkly and the way his smile curved in just the right way drove him crazy. His voice was like honey and his passion was like a song and him, just him-

He shook his head, opening his eyes.

This was hopeless.

_ **And I will never be alone** _

David got up and stretched, admitting defeat to his restlessness. He pulled the journal he owned out from under his pillow and picked up a pencil. He walked over to the fire escape.

He opened the window and slid outside. He opened the journal to most recent page and wrote down what had happened that day. The moonlight helped him see.

He didn't know why he hadn't told him about his feelings, or the fact that they were soulmates. He sighed.

He would tell him tomorrow.

_ **Now I know you're somewhere, you're everywhere to me** _

Jack didn't even realize he was sketching out Davey's face until he was finished.

He looked down at the sketch. No matter how many times he had tried, or will try in the future, he would never be able to catch the beauty of David Jacobs on a piece of paper.

_ **You're the colour in the sky** _

He put the drawing down and picked up the small, leather journal next to it. He opened to a page and started to write what he knew.

Why hadn't he said anything yet? They were soulmates and he hadn't brought it up once! He sighed.

He would tell him tomorrow.

_ **A reason to believe** _

It was the next day, and both boys were anxious. More anxious than Jack is when Crutchie nearly hurts himself, if you need me to put that in perspective.

They had both sold all of their papes and they were at Medda's, just sitting around in comfortable silence. Les was sleeping beside David, all of his extreme energy gone. David stroked his hair subconsciously from time to time.

"Hey, Dave, can I tell ya somethin?" Jack asked.

At the same time, David said, "I want to tell you something, Jack."

They both looked at each other and laughed. When the laughter died down, they looked at each other again, goofy smiles on their faces.

"You go first, Dave," Jack said.

"No, you go first," David replied. "You said something first. It's only fair."

Jack stared at him for a moment before huffing, "Fine." He looked away and fiddled with his fingers for a moment before sighing. He looked back at David. "You do know we'se soulmates, yeah?" David's eyes widened and he nodded. "Well, I dunno why I waited so long to tell ya, but, I like ya, Dave. I really, really like ya."

_ **And when the rain falls down, you tell a story** _

David couldn't help but stare. He saw the flash of panic on Jack's face when he didn't respond, and he tried to tie enough words together to form a proper sentence.

"I. . .I like you, too, Jack." Jack sighed out of relief, smiling. David smiled back, his heart fluttering. He felt something click in him. "I really, really like you."

_ **And I will hear you, always near you** _

Jack leaned slightly closer and David realized was he was doing. The speed of his heart turned from a flutter of wings to the beating of drums. 

"May I?" Jack asked, his voice a whisper. David could only nod in response.

Jack closed the space between them, and everything fell into place.

_ **By the boab tree** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! have a wonderful day/afternoon/night and don't forget to take care of yourself!


	2. 1969

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David's adventures in 1969.

_ **Lay your arms around me, like the falling rain** _

It was 1969.

July 20, 1969, to be specific.

And America just landed on the moon.

All the boys were crowded around the TV, watching the astronauts in their stark white suits step out onto the moon. Crutchie, Albert, and Finch were on the couch and Race, Spot, Romeo, and Specs were on the floor. JoJo and Henry had pulled up some chairs for them and Elmer, Buttons, Mush, and Kid Blink. Les was sitting on the edge of the couch and David was leaning against the wall.

_ **Let the feeling drown me** _

David smiled, taking out his journal secretly and writing, We just landed on the moon! He smiled wider and tucked the journal into his jacket.

"One small step for man," the voice said from the TV, "and one giant leap for mankind." They all cheered.

"I bet-" Race started to say. He was cut off by his soulmate, Spot, pinching him. He yelped.

"Don't start a bet right now, Higgins," he said, looking crossly at him. Race grinned sheepishly. The other boys laughed, not fazed by them.

_ **And life begins again, and I will never be afraid** _

Then, the door opened. In rushed a boy with fluffy coffee-brown hair and disheveled clothes covered in paint.

"Sorry, fellas," he said, closing the door behind him. "Lost track of time. Did I miss anythin?"

David couldn't help but stare. He'd only seen this guy a couple of times, but he was never able to talk to him. Hell, he didn't even know his name!

"It's alright, Jack," Crutchie called from his post on the couch.

"You only missed the landin!" Albert said next. Said Jack grinned and shook his head, walking over to the boys. David tried to stop staring, but it was like his eyes were glued to this boy. He seemed. . .familiar.

_ **Now I know you're somewhere, you're everywhere to me** _

"What're ya lookin at, pretty boy?" Jack asked him. David blinked, and realized he was in front of him.

"Um. . ." David cleared his throat. "Jack Kelly?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Jack replied, winking. David felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"I'm David Jacobs." Jack's eyes widened.

"My David Jacobs?" he whispered.

David nodded.

_ **The warming of the sun upon the earth beneath my feet** _

It was 1973.

July 20, 1973, to be specific.

And it was their four year anniversary of the day they met.

Jack had his hand on his pocket, feeling the box in it. He knew gay marriage wasn't legal yet, but that wouldn't stop him from spending the rest of his time on earth with the love of his life.

He drew his attention from the ring back to his boyfriend, who was talking about the moon landing four years before. He smiled softly and moved his hand on top of his. David stopped talking and looked at him, a pink tint on his cheeks. Jack smiled wider. 

_ **And when the rain falls down, you tell a story** _

Jack stood up and walked to the edge of the rooftop, leaning on the border. He heard David get up and move next to him. The sun was setting and they had already had their picnic on the rooftop. Jack looked at him with love in his eyes. David looked back, mirroring him.

"What're you lookin at, pretty boy?" Jack asked softly. David grinned.

"Jack Kelly." Jack stood up straight now, feeling for the box in his pocket. This was the time to do it. David stood up straight as well, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jack winked, making David blush. Still got it.

"I'm David Jacobs."

"_My_ David Jacobs." Jack took out the box and took one of David's hands in his.

"What are you-" David began to ask, but he stopped when he saw the box in Jack's right hand. His eyes started to glisten with tears.

_ **And I will hear you, always near you** _

"David. Davey. Dave. I love ya. So, so much. And I know that-" Jack took a breath, trying to work with the words- "that we really can't get married and all that, but I still wanted ta get ya a ring. So, uh." Jack got down on one knee and retracted his other hand from David's to open the box. It revealed a beautiful golden band with three diamonds on it. "Will ya marry me?"

David didn't say anything for a moment, and in that moment, Jack internally panic. Then, he smiled and knelt down and cupped Jack's face in his hands.

"Yes," he said, kissing him. Jack kissed back, wrapping his arms around his lover.

When it ended, Jack leaned his forehead against David's. "You had me scared for a second there, Dave." David laughed. He leaned back and took the ring from the box. David held out his left hand and he put the ring on his finger. David looked at it and smiled wide.

"It's beautiful, Jackie," he said, looking at Jack. Jack smiled and kissed him quickly. 

"Only the best for my Davey," he whispered.

_ **By the boab tree** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, take care of yourselves!  
(and i do know this is two different times, but i didn't want to put it in the title)


	3. 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David's adventures in 2019.

_ **Now you're somewhere, you're everywhere to me** _

David bounced his leg nervously in his seat, fiddling with the journal in his hands. The well-worn pages had been flipped through many times and he didn't know how to feel about meeting his soulmate.

He kept glancing at the door every five minutes, drumming his fingers on the table. Damn, sometimes he wanted his anxiety to just go away.

He looked up when he heard the bell ring by the door, and he became breathless. It was the most attractive guy he'd ever seen before. He looked even better in real life.

He gulped. He watched him look around. David took a deep breath and stood up, waving shyly. He noticed him and walked over, every movement making David's heart beat quicker and his stomach twist in knots.

_ **You're the colour in the sky, and you're the earth beneath my feet** _

"Hey. You must be Davey," Jack said, smiling at him. David grinned shyly back, still fiddling with the journal in his hands.

"The one and only," he said meekly. "And you must be Jack."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jack winked, and David blushed lightly. They both sat down.

"Did you just quote yourself from 1969?" David asked, flipping through the pages of his journal subconsciously.

"Mayyyyybe," Jack replied. They both laughed.

__

Now, it was nearing the evening. Jack and David had been at the small café for hours now, talking about their interests and their past lives.

"But, honestly, can you believe we were apart of the Newsboy Union in 1899 AND we saw the moon landing in 1969? It's amazing!" David rambled, his eyes sparkling. Jack stared at him fondly, already falling for him. David looked at him and Jack blinked, snapping out of his trance. "Sorry, am I talking too much?" He looked sheepish.

"No, no, not at all!" Jack said, waving his hands. "Honestly, it's really cute. You talking about what ya love." David blushed and smiled. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"We should really get going, it's getting late," David said, standing. Jack stood up as well and followed him out the door.

_ **And I will hear you, always near you** _

"Well, I had fun," Jack said, smiling at David. David smiled back.

"So did I," David replied. Jack felt a warmth in his stomach.

"Would ya like to go out again sometime?" Jack asked. David nodded.

"I would like that." He clutched his journal tighter. Then, he leaned down and gave a quick peck on Jack's cheek. Jack smiled and touched his cheek lightly, watching David's face turn scarlet. Jack took David's free hand that wasn't holding his journal in a death grip and kissed it lightly. David blushed deeply.

"Buh-bye, my Dearest David." Jack winked dramatically, making David giggle.

"Goodbye, my Jackie."

_ **By the boab tree** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! don't forget to take care of yourself, and have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!

**Author's Note:**

> again, i hope you enjoyed reading this!  
remember to take care of yourself, and have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!


End file.
